The truth You deserve it
by YMCbAde
Summary: "We found the file," "Let's ask Mary who her second child is, I am too tired of guessing."


**This doesn't mean I am done with my other stories I just had this idea.**

"What is that file?" Spencer asked Emily, who was holding a file about Mary Drake.

"She had another child. It doesen't say the gender, but this kid must be around the same age as us," Emily said as all the liars looked around eachother.

Ali had another cousin.

Little did they know, the cousin was one of them.

"We need to know who it is," Hanna said, stating the obvious.

"We could ask Mary. I am too tired to figure things out the hard way," Aria said, doing a deep sigh.

"I think that is the only way after what we have been through," Ali said, coming from behind them.

Spencer on the other hand, felt like she had seen that file before...

 _ **flash back**_

 _Peter quickly came in the living room, while fifteen yearold Spencer was sitting on the sofa, studying._

 _He was holding a file, and quickly stuffed it in his office._

 _"What is in there?" Spencer asked, getting up walking over to her dad, who was quickly locking the door to his office._

 _"Nothing Spencer. There is salad in the fridge if you get hungry," Peter said and ran back into his car._

 _By now Spencer was a pro at unlocking things, so she took a Bobby pin out of her hair and got into her dad's office. There was the file, on the floor._

 _She picked it up, and it was obvious a page had been teared out. The file was about Mary drake, and the missing page said who Mary drakes child was._

"Guys,a while ago my dad locked this folder in his office. The most important page had been ripped out, who Mary drakes child was," Spencer said, as the gang looked around.

* * *

"Ali, where could Mary be? You know her best," Spencer said as they walked down rosewood high street.

"Over there," Ali said, who had just seen her aunt.

"Mary!" Ali called.

Mary turned around and saw her niece and her friends.

Mary slowly walked towards them.

"Hello, girls. How can I help you?"

"We know you have another child," Spencer said, handing the file to Mary.

"Who is it?" Emily asked while Mary opened the file and gulped.

"I think we can discuss this better in the brew sitting down, don't you?" Mary said.

"Can you just give us a clue first?" Hanna asked, getting impatient.

"One of you girls."

They all looked around eachother.

* * *

They were all sat round a large table. Silence had awkwardly come over them.

"So, tell us then," Hanna said rudely and the other girls glared at her.

"My daughter is..." Mary paused after that, amd tears came to her eyes. It was li,e she couldn't quite say it.

"Is... Is Spencer."

All the liars turned to look at Spencer, who was sitting there in shock.

"Wwwww...what?!" Spencer said, deciding to be angry. He life had been a lie.

"Spencer, don't make me repeat it," Mary said, almost acting like a parent already.

"You're a liar! You're lying! I have a mother and a father and how come they haven't told me?! If I am honest I thought it would be Ali! This is not true!" Spencer screamed, and ran out the brew door, earning a lot of attention.

"Go! Go find her," Mary said to the girls.

"Why can't you if you are her so called mother," Hanna said.

"I know nothing about her," Mary said guilty looking down.

 **Meanwhile with Spencer...**

Spencer sat in an alleyway, knees up to her chest.

"Spencer? Is that you," a familiar voice asked, walking down the alleyway and seeing the young girl curled up.

"Go away, Toby."

Toby sighed, and sat down next to her.

"Why the sad face?" Toby asked.

Spencer looked up and instantly hugged Toby.

"My whole life was a lie," she mumbled Inbetween tears.

"Mary drake is my biological mother. I was adopted," Spencer sobbed.

Toby eyes were wide in shock.

"Spencer!? Spence! Are down there!" Aria yelled down the alleyway Spencer sitting down.

"Spencer?" Mary called.

"Help me," Spencer said, looking at Toby.

"They are coming down here," Spencer said.

"Do you want me to hide you somewhere else?" Toby asked.

Spencer nodded. Toby then stood up with Spencer and they ran down the opposite way the liars were heading.

At that moment, Emily saw the back of the brunette so hair, running.

"Guys, I just saw her running, I am going to run after her. Hanna, can you come to?" Emily asked, getting ready. Hanna nodded, and the two started running that direction.

"Spencer! We know you are running away from us," Emily screamed, but it came out like a pant.

"How far can this girl run?" Hanna panted.

"Toby?" Emily asked, as she got closer and saw his hair.

Suddenly, Toby stopped, which dragged Spencer to a stop as they were holding hands. The two turned around.

Toby had guiltiness in his eyes, and Spencer fury in hers.

Spencer then saw the others catch up with them. Including Mary.

"Spence, don't start running again," Aria said, panting deeply.

"Please," Hanna added.

Lets just go somewhere private, all of us and Mary can explain," Emily said.

Lets go back to the brew.

* * *

The girls were all sitting in the brew, and it was practically empty.

"Explain," Ali said. Mary looked at Spencer who looked really tired.

"First of all, I don't mean to be rude but who are you," Mary asked Toby.

"I am Spencer's ex boyfriend from high school. Sorry miss that I let her run, just in high school with 'A' and everything..."

"Who is 'A'?" Mary asked.

"A is someone that tortured and stalked us for years and kidnapped us and attempted to kil, us for a very long time," Spencer explained.

"A was Charlotte, you daughter," Emily explained. Mary looked guilty.

"Girls, if I would've known. I would've put a stop to it," Mary's said.

"But this was in high school. We didn't know Charlotte was adopted," Spencer said.

"I will explain now. Spencer's father is Peter as he had an affair with me. He thought I was Jessica.

* * *

The chat went on for a while. It got nicer as Spencer was starting to believe it all.

Until someone saw them all in there

Peter Hastings.

He strutted in and looked at Mary.

"Hello Peter. I was just explaining to Spencer the real story of things," Mary said sweetly.

"Oh look it's a perfect family photo," Emily said sarcastically when Peter stood behind Mary.

"I have something also to say girls," Mary said, "Spencer has a twin!"


End file.
